<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luck and crime fighting, works better then you’d think. by Lilwoofs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352753">Luck and crime fighting, works better then you’d think.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilwoofs/pseuds/Lilwoofs'>Lilwoofs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Della is mentioned too but it’s not that important, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fenton is very bi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gladstone Gander Needs a Hug, Gladstone’s luck isn’t actually that good, Hurt/Comfort, I guess it would take place around season 1 or seasons 2’s beginning, I just like them both and want more, I think they’re just neat, M/M, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, They both are trying there best, also Della is still on the moon, and Fenton is just being wonderful, bur that’s not that important, but like, but luckily fentons there, gladstone is gay, i saw like three things for this ship and I already love it for some reason, im to muti shipper for this, mom not sure why, no beta we die like men, so idk, there should be more Fenton and Gladstone, to help out, too - Freeform, vent fic??????? Maybe a little, wrote this at like 4 am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilwoofs/pseuds/Lilwoofs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladstone has never liked party’s, but he still almost always keeps going to them, at least he meet someone nice this time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera &amp; Gladstone Gander, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gladstone Gander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luck and crime fighting, works better then you’d think.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me? Projecting my dislike of places where you feel like you need to talk to people (that also has to many people and that are very loud), and over all are basically just party’s where you don’t know anyone? Then adding the point of luck magic? Then making it into a cute fic about a rare ship that I saw like two things for and decided It was pretty nice? About Gladstone?? More likely then you’d think</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gladstone didn’t like party’s, he was invited to them quite a bit, and normally did go, but almost always regretted it.</p><p>Party where always so loud, and there where to many people there. </p><p>Even the more quiet and fancy party’s where too much, there would always be a lot happening, normally it was because of his luck. </p><p>Party’s that where already loud and had a lot of people where the worst.</p><p>But even party’s with quite and less people where bad.</p><p>He just didn’t really like party’s. </p><p>———</p><p>One day Gladstone was walking on the streets.</p><p>Soon, threw a strange set of circumstances, a random person invited him to one of the most fancy party’s in duckberg. It supposedly had the most successful, or important people there. </p><p>Gladstone took the invite, not like he really had any other choice but to, and he walked on home. </p><p>‘Luckily’ he had nothing to do tomorrow, and the party was, tomorrow. </p><p>Gladstone wasn’t planning on going, so he made a new plan for tomorrow, it at least gives him something to do.</p><p>but of course his luck made everything fall in place.</p><p>He got delivered some clothes that there was to much prints off, that conveniently fit the style of the party, and he found 20 dollars in one of the pockets, the one thing he had planned for got canceled, and on his walk he got stoped by a taxi. </p><p>It always confused him, his luck worked in weird ways, he could understand how a pillow could conveniently stop his fall, or how a gust of wind could take him to where he needs to go, or even how a 20 dollar bill could end up on the floor.</p><p>But the people with his luck where always weird. It was like a mixed bag.</p><p>some of the people seemed to nice, always pushing somethings him with a too big of a smile, and he’d never see them again, those where the odd ones, the ones that world was punching onto him when it wanted him to do something.</p><p>the sometimes the people that give him stuff that makes him ‘lucky’ would be real, he’d see them more then once’s and they’d have real emotions, it’s just the world putting them into scenarios where it would be a lucky outcome for Gladstone.</p><p>Most people didn’t have any affect with his luck, and they just didn’t like him. </p><p>Some people did other things of course, like using him for his luck, but most of those fits vaguely with one of those three, or didn’t show up as much.  </p><p>He sighed at the forth taxi to pull up to him. “Hello, could you take me to the duckberg sun hotel” he then asked.</p><p>His driver nodded, and then drove him there.</p><p>They soon arrived </p><p>Gladstone thanked the person, then payed him the 20 dollar bill and continued on his way. </p><p>Gladstone then went up to the doors of the hotel, there was a big special room that the people rented out for the party. </p><p>Gladstone started to have second thoughts. </p><p>Party’s are always the same for him</p><p>It’s always the two things happening at once, the real people who hate him, and the ‘fake’ people who want him to do something. </p><p>He opened the door. And walked in, he whisper he knew someone there. </p><p>Of course he could vaguely recall faces that he’d seen in headlines of billboards, but he didn’t actually know anyone there. </p><p>His Uncle Scrooge might be there, but his uncle isn’t one for really showing up to these type of things, and also isn’t a big fan of Gladstone. </p><p>The place was very big, and very nice looking, with plants in almost every corner, and marble floors, it looked almost like a ball room. That’s at least what Gladstone assumed it was, he couldn’t see it being anything other then that. </p><p>But what did he know.</p><p>Gladstone had soon made himself comfortable in a corner. Away from most people and by where most of the table with food is.</p><p>There was a lot of people there. A lot of people he doesn’t really know. </p><p>He can tell from their quick glances that at least some of them are talking about him.</p><p>Looking over at him and whispering to their friend something along the lines of “oh what’s he doing here” </p><p>Or “he’s not actually successful, he’s just full of himself and ‘lucky’” </p><p>Some of them tried to hide there words more then others.</p><p>If that was it then It wouldn’t be as bad. But of course it was bond to happen.</p><p>Little groups of people coming up to him. People who seem fake. </p><p>It’s like his world was glitching. </p><p>It always did at party’s.</p><p>There’s lots of people around, so the world makes more ‘fake’ people to try and get him things that he doesn’t actually need, or really want for the most part.</p><p>Then of course there’s the mix of those and the real people that his luck didn’t make. </p><p>It was the confusion and loudness of hearing both a generic “you seem nice, want a free smoothie” or whatever, and the “you don’t actually do things, why are you even here?” Of the real people. </p><p>It’s probably not as crowded as his mind makes it out to be.</p><p>But the walls feel closer, and everyone feels like they moved in next to the food area.</p><p>Of course, there was actually small groups asking him if he wants something, or questions about himself. </p><p>Everything’s to much, it always is, he’s not sure why he went here again. </p><p>Everything’s to crowed, there’s to much people here, to much judging eyes, and fake smiles of people asking him pointless questions, questions they don’t even really want answers too.</p><p>In this time Gladstone really wishes that he didn’t have his luck, and normally he’d have to be careful what he’d wish for but he had came to the not surprising realization that that specific wish did not work. </p><p>After a while the fake faces soon disappeared. Leaving the rest of the room to deal with. </p><p>The people he’d probably never now, looking at him, he knows what they are probably thinking, but it doesn’t make it better. And even though the groups around him are gone, for the most part anyways, it doesn’t make it feel less crowded.</p><p>It felt like every space of the room was filled up with people. </p><p>The room felt dark, surrounded by people, it felt as if there was an unwanted Spotlight on him, and everyone could see him, yet he didn’t know any of them, he can’t talk to them, what would he say, there’s to many people, he doesn’t know them, but they all know him enough to dislike him, and he can’t fix that. </p><p>He can’t be in the same room with all these people. He’s feeling trapped.</p><p>Gladstone soon made his way to the balcony of the room they were in. </p><p>If he wasn’t in the middle of something he would’ve admired the decor a little more then he had already. </p><p>He soon found the doors to the balcony and opened them, thankful for the small breeze. He soon walked to the edge, leaning a little bit on the fence that outlined the balcony. </p><p>Not many people where there thankfully, and it wasn’t a to small balcony so everyone was a bit spread out.</p><p>Gladstone looked into the view. The sky was dark, with some stars in the sky, but the moon lit up the sky Beautifully. </p><p>Gladstone closed his eyes for a moment taking in the wonderful weather, that was not t cold and not to hot. He soon took in the view again.</p><p>He should’ve took a walk, or stayed here for the whole of the party instead. </p><p>He was so focused on the view he didn’t notice someone walk up next to him. </p><p>———</p><p>Fenton stood awkwardly in the corner of the balcony, he had raked to some people but none of them seemed to interested in anything he had to say, or where that kind. </p><p>Of course he was sure that there wad a lot of kind people here, Fentons just not that good at talking to people. </p><p>He’s confident with his inventions, but not to confident when he doesn’t know what to say to someone he’s never met. </p><p>Fenton went to this party because he was gizmo duck, although most people here did not know he was gizmo duck, and he’s not really supposed to take the suit out for non essential reasons. </p><p>So here Fenton was. </p><p>Fenton looked over and saw someone looking at the sky, he doesn’t recognize them so they probably just came on the balcony, or even to the party, Fenton didn’t want to bother them.</p><p>After a little while Fenton noticed that the person seemed a little lonely, and they hadn’t moved from their position, the person might just like it like that, but Fenton figured it couldn’t hurt to bad to go up to them. </p><p>Fenton made his way over to the person. </p><p>He stood close to the person. Then he looked over at them. </p><p>He seemed very nicely dressed, and not in that ‘I’m just fancy’ way, in a ‘I’m fancy and I have a wonderful taste in Fashion’ way, wearing a fancy looking mostly green suit, and his hair was curly and poofy, and looked like it would be really soft to the touch, and he didn’t seem to notice Fenton standing next to him.</p><p>Fenton turned his head so he wasn’t looking at the stranger anymore, he figured that he probably shouldn’t stare at him long no matter how soft his hair seemed. </p><p>Fenton looked at the sky. It was wonderful, the black mixed in with different shades of blues, with visible stars scattered about. </p><p>The moon was full with a light glow to it. The weather was perfect. </p><p>“Beautiful night”  Fenton finally spoke.</p><p>The man jumped a little and then turned his attention to Fenton.</p><p>“Yeah.. it really is” he then said</p><p>Fenton nodded. </p><p>“I’m Fenton” he then said, hoping that he wasn’t being a bother to this person.</p><p>“I’m Gladstone” the man, Gladstone, said.</p><p>Gladstone was using a way nicer tone then anyone else Fenton had talked to at the party, again, he didn’t talk to to many people, but still, it made Fenton smile. </p><p>Gladstone smiled back at him. </p><p>“So” Gladstone then asked “what brings you here?” </p><p>Fenton want exactly sure what Gladstone meant, he didn’t know if he meant ‘why was he at the party’ or ‘why he was away from the party and outside instead’ or if Gladstone didn’t really care, and just wanted to start a conversation.</p><p>Fenton wasn’t to ken on telling everyone he first meets about him being gizmoduck. So he responded with.</p><p>“Mostly just trying to get away from the crowds” because that was why Fenton was on the balcony. </p><p>“Yeah” Gladstone said “same here”</p><p>Fenton nodded. And looked back to Gladstone. </p><p>“You’re hair looks very soft” Fenton then said out of the blue, he then mentally slapped himself, because who in the middle of a conversation randomly says that? And is that a weird thing to point out??</p><p>Luckily for Fenton, Gladstone smiled a little bit at that.</p><p>“Oh.. uh thanks” Gladstone then said. </p><p>They soon both looked back, out at the sky, it was nice. All of it. </p><p>“I like stargazing” Gladstone said. </p><p>———</p><p>Gladstone did really like stargazing, it reminded him of Della, that was something they used to do together a lot. </p><p>“Yeah” Fenton said “it’s always calming” Fenton then said.</p><p>It wasn’t the exact word Gladstone would use for it, the word he’d use is.. bittersweet.</p><p>He knows that somewhere out there his long lost, probably dead cousin is out there, but space was her favorite, and she seemed to pass the liking of it onto him too. </p><p>He couldn’t help but like space, the void that’s somehow filled with things, it, somehow makes him forget all of his problems.</p><p>His luck can’t affect him well he’s stargazing, there’s nothing for his luck to really do, but just let him relax. </p><p>He knows that’s definitely not the reason Della liked space so much. But he can still share the likening of it. </p><p>But Gladstone just nodded. </p><p>Fenton looked over at him “Umm Gladstone?” He asked.</p><p>Gladstone then looked over at him “huh?” </p><p>“Are you okay?” Fenton asked “you’re crying” Fenton seemed concerned </p><p>Gladstone hadn’t even realized it “oh” he said, wiping his eye “didn’t even notice” Gladstone said.</p><p>Fenton looked at him, like he was debating something in his mind, then he finally said “would you like a hug?” </p><p>Gladstone stood there for a moment, a little confused at this, he’s been hugged before, he’s sure of it, just not in a long time, and when it did happen in the past it was mostly just family welcoming hugs. </p><p>Which where all Della, and one time with fellas kids. </p><p>(It is a bit odd, the weird ‘fake’ people have never hugged him before, even if he wanted one, which you’d think luck would cover, and also obviously the real people didn’t hug him that much.) </p><p>Which was about 6 years ago. </p><p>Time really does fly.</p><p>Gladstone then nodded. </p><p>Fenton then leaned in and wrapped his arms around Gladstone. </p><p>Gladstone melted into his arms. </p><p>(Fentons chin was in Gladstone’s hair, and it was very soft)</p><p>They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, both not knowing the appropriate time to let go of a hug. </p><p>Gladstone wore a smile as they pulled back “thanks” he said.</p><p>Fenton just smiled “any time” he said. </p><p>———<br/>
They both stood there for a while, next to each other, looking at the stars.<br/>
———</p><p>Soon it was starting to get late, in a last minute decision Fenton wrote something down.</p><p>“Here” he said to Gladstone and gave him the paper. </p><p>Then Fenton exited the party and returned to his house.</p><p>———</p><p>Gladstone took the paper and looked at it, written on it said.</p><p>‘I really liked taking to you, here’s my number if you want to talk with me’ </p><p>In the far corner of the paper Gladstone could see a lightly erased heart drawn. </p><p>That’s made him smile. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonus:</p><p>The next day Fenton was getting ready for work, more so internship, and being a superhero. </p><p>He was making himself some breakfast when his phone buzzed.</p><p>He looked down to see an unknown number Text him. He clicked on the text to see what it was.</p><p> </p><p>‘Hey Fenton, it’s me Gladstone ♡’ </p><p>Fenton smiled.</p><p>‘Hey Gladstone’ </p><p>Fenton had a feeling today would be a good day</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>